


Terrible Things

by BrokenButLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Wedding, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButLoving/pseuds/BrokenButLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I based this off Mayday Parade's "Terrible Things"<br/>I'm sorry. <3</p></blockquote>





	Terrible Things

Harry was tromping through the snow on the ground with Niall by his side. They were on their way to a small restaurant just down the street from their houses to meet up with Zayn and Liam for Harrys’ 17th birthday dinner. The walk was filled with small talk and complaints about the cold that was nipping at their faces.

When they finally made their way through the front doors of the warm little restaurant, they almost immediately spotted their two best friends.

“Hey guys- whoah…” Harry said, completely stunned at what he was looking at. There was a boy sitting next to Liam. A boy he’d never seen before. He was absolutely gorgeous. Amazing blue eyes. Fringy little pixie hair. And he was so petite, easily fitting into the corner of the booth. There was no doubt in Harrys’ mind that he was the prettiest boy he’d ever laid eyes on.

Zayn got up and allowed Harry to slide into the seat across from Louis.

“Harry this is Louis, Louis this is Harry.” Liam said, gesturing between the two boys. They shook hands across the table, and gave each other shy smiles.

Harry noticed how soft Louis was. And that he had such an infectious laugh, it was hard not to smile along with him even when there wasn’t anything worth laughing about. Harry wanted to know this boy. He wanted to keep him.

They’d been sitting for a couple of hours now. Talking about everything from home lives, to what they wanted to do when they were older. Harry was zoned out and just looking. He couldn’t help it. A sweet voice and soft tap to his foot knocked him out of his thoughts. “You’re staring. Falling in love?” Louis said, laughing gently with a blush and shy eyes.

Harry’s sure that was meant to be a joke. But all he could respond with was “I think I might be.”

-6 months later-

Harry was happy. Louis was happy. They were living together in a cozy flat now, have been for the past 5 months. It didn’t take long for the two to become completely infatuated with each other. People called them crazy for living together after only a month. Harrys’ mom had been against her baby leaving before he was 18. But he’d convinced her that he was in love with Louis, and yes he’d visit all the time.

It was their 6 month anniversary, but Louis thought Harry had forgotten. It was kind of upsetting, because he thought for sure that his boyfriend would remember things like this. But Harry hadn’t even been in the house all day, and he kept leaving without telling him where he was going or how long he’d be gone. Louis was a bit pissed off.

At about 7pm, Harry came through the door looking very pleased with himself, which only angered him more.

“Come on, boobear, let’s go.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, hoping to pull him out of the kitchen.

“Get off.” Louis said, pushing the younger boy back by his chest. He turned around and acted like he was going to make some tea, just so he didn’t have to look at the boy that’s been making him so mad that day.

But see, Harry knew why Louis was mad, which is why he was completely unfazed by the whole “I hate you leave me alone” act that Louis was putting on.

“Come on, Louuu.” Harry whined, using his best puppy dog face.

“No, Harry. I’m not in the mood.”

Harry just wasn’t going to have it, so he turned Louis around and then tossed him over his shoulder like a little rag doll.

“Harry!” Louis shrieked, slightly shocked. “What are you doing?! Put me down!”

“Not a chance, babe.” Harry said as he walked them out the front door.

Louis was still fidgeting and begging to be placed back on the ground by the time they’d made it to Harrys’ car. Harry opened the door and set Louis inside and walked around to the drivers seat.

“Where are we even going, Harry?”

No answer.

“Harry styles, answer me this instant!”

No answer.

So all Harry listened to the whole ride was “just because I’m smaller doesn’t mean you can manhandle me.” And “I’m definitely telling your mother about this”. All Harry did was roll his eyes and continue to listen to Louis’ empty threats.

45 minutes had passed by the time Harry was pulling into a driveway that led to a house Louis didn’t recognize. One thing he noticed though, is that the house was huge. Before he knew it he was being pulled out of the car and into the most gorgeous home he’d ever been in.

The space was white walls and furniture with silver, blue, and green decorations. Wood floors and skylights letting the moon shine in. He felt Harrys’ breathe on his neck as his space was invaded by long arms and strong hands.

“There’s more.” He whispered softly into his ear, placing a kiss afterward.

Outside was a long wooden dock lined with candles, putting a comfortable glow in the air.

Louis turned to look at his boyfriend, who was looking quite proud of himself, “Harry, I… I thought-“

“You thought I forgot” Harry said chuckling. “I know. I made it seem like I did because I didn’t want you to be suspicious.”

“Well, I definitely didn’t suspect anything, you twat.” He said smiling and pulling Harry into his arms.

“Did you know I love you?” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips, not quite kissing him.

“Maybe. And I probably love you too.” Louis pushed his lips to Harrys’. Silently apologizing for his bitchy behavior earlier.

“Come on then.” Harry said has he pulled Louis to the dock.

-One Year after meeting-

All the boys were spending Harrys’ 18th birthday out in California.

It was warm and sunny, and the people were nice, and they were all tan from spending days out on the beach.

Aside from it being Harrys’ birthday, it was also the “Larry Stylinson” (As the boys called them) one year anniversary.

Harry had taken Louis sightseeing around LA, to the Hollywood sign, and now they were walking along the beach as the sun started to set.

“This is really lovely, Haz.” Louis said, looking out over the ocean.

“Kinda like you?” Harry said reaching for the boys smaller hand.

Louis just hummed and squeezed his hand. “Just like you, Dear” Louis had said with a peck to Harrys’ cheek.

“I wonder what’s going on up there.” Louis said as he pointed to big silver tent up ahead.

“Let’s go find out.”

Harry pulled him up to the tent that was draped in lights, soft music was playing in the background, a makeshift floor had been placed down and it was covered in small white tables that some of their family and the boys were occupying.

Louis was sure he was frozen. He couldn’t move if he wanted to. This whole thing was absolutely gorgeous.

His mother jumped up out of her chair and wrapped him in a hug. “Come sit down and eat, Doll” she said as she ushered him to their table.

After dinner, and saying his ‘Hello’s to everyone, he was sitting with his mother and drinking wine and talking about how beautiful everything looked, and how romantic the sunset was, and that Harry had put all this together himself.

Everyone was a bit tipsy, the boys were dancing with Louis’ sisters and laughing how they were much more coordinated than them. Louis took out his phone and snapped a few pictures when suddenly his view was blocked by a head of curls.

“Louis Tomlinson” Harry said, doing a ridiculous curtsey, “Would you bestow the honor of a dance upon me?” Louis just laughed at his boyfriends antics and followed him to the middle of the floor.

When the first song had ended, Harry had slowed them down to complete stand still. That’s when Louis noticed the lights had been dimmed and besides the two of them, the floor was empty.

“So, Louis” Harry had said to get his loves attention, then he got down on one knee and took one of Louis’ hands in his. Louis jaw dropped in realization of what was happening and tears were already In his eyes.

“I think you know that I love you. A lot. The year I’v known you has been the best one yet. I knew the first day I saw you, that my life was going to change for the better. Will you marry me?”

Louis was openly crying now, nodding his head furiously. “yeah, I mean, yes, yes of course I’ll marry you.” Harry jumped up and wrapped his fiancé tightly in his arms. He couldn’t believe that he said yes. Of course he knew Louis loved him, but to actually hear him say the word that Louis said was a different story.

Louis was so stunned. He could barely hear the cheers from their friends and family and the shutters from the cameras.

“I almost forgot.” Harry said, pulling a silver band out of his pocket, and then carefully slid it onto Louis’ dainty ring finger.

They got married 6 months later at small church in England and then honeymooned where they had their 6 month anniversary and spent a couple of days back where Harry had proposed.

-3 years after meeting-

Harry and Louis had been happily married for two years now. It was absolutely amazing. They were living in a bigger house, they had a bulldog named William, named after Louis, and a fish named Fish because they were too lazy to name it.

They’d spent their marriage traveling when they weren’t working, every six months they went back to the old house with candle lined dock and spent a couple of days reminiscing with each other.

Louis had been to the doctor a few weeks prior and was back again for his follow-up. Harry was at the “6 month house” lighting the candles while he waited for Louis to arrive.

When Louis reached the dock, he had brought food and wine so they ate dinner surrounded by the summer warmth and each others body heat.

“Hey, Harry?” Louis said, looking down at his hands nervously.

“What’s up, baby?” Harry gently took Louis’ chin in his hands and tilted his head up so he’d look at his eyes.

“I…” Louis took a deep breath before speaking again, “I’m sick Harry.”

“Like, you’ve got the flu?”

“No.” Louis said, tears in his eyes. “Like, really sick.”

When Harry got what he was saying, he took Louis’ face in his hands and brought their foreheads together.

“Louis Tomlinson. How sick? What did that doctor say?”

Louis could tell that Harry was panicking, so he ran his arms up and down Harrys’ biceps to try and sooth him.

“The doctor said I’v only got about 7 weeks left.” Louis said, a tear sliding down his face.

Harry didn’t really react at first, until he quickly moved to the side of the dock and got rid of his dinner. He didn’t mean to, but he got up and ran inside sobbing.

Louis stayed out for a few minutes, trying to gather himself before going to follow his husband.

When he finally made his way inside, he clearly heard sobbing in the bathroom. When he opened the door, it seemed as though Harry had brushed his teeth, but was now crying his heart out against the wall on the floor.

“Oh, Darling.” Louis said sliding down next to Harry and gathering him in his arms.

“What am I going to do without you Lou?!” Harry wailed into Louis’ chest. All Louis could do was pet his hair and tell him how much he loved him. He had to let Harry get it all out.

“I’m never going to have this with anybody else. Who’s going to drink tea with me on Saturday mornings? Or watch silly movies with me while it rains? What am I going to do when I need to cuddle you because it’s been a bad day?!”

“You’ll be just fine, my love. Maybe not right away, but in time. It’s not forever. One day we’ll be together forever. But we just have to wait it out.” Louis said kissing Harrys’ curls.

“I’m scared.” Harry whispered into Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be, though. Just always remember that you were the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me and I love you more than life.”

They made love that night, soft and slow and intimate. With Louis telling Harry how much he loved him, and how he was grateful to have him in his life. And the past 3 years were his most favorite years he’s ever had.

Louis died four weeks later with Harry holding his hands and kissing him and telling him he loved him. Louis’ last words were softly spoken “I love you”s into the lips of his husband. Harry felt like the words were forever tattooed on his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off Mayday Parade's "Terrible Things"  
> I'm sorry. <3


End file.
